Vast Expanse
by Alice of the Capybaras
Summary: SECOND CHAPTER UP! Hunt and kill. Search and destroy. Stalk and sin. What begins as a boring day could turn out to be a fight for life. AN: OMIGOSH! I got reviews! WHEEEE!
1. Storm Cells

_Author's Note;_

_**Alice**: Again, I have added the name Gabriel in. It's just a personal favorite. No connection to the Gabriel in my Harry Potter fic._

_**Gabriel**: I'm so overworked..._

_**Alice**: Walk it off, or rub some dirt in it, sissy boy..._

_**Gabriel**: coughbitchcough_

_**Alice**: Pardon?_

_**Gabriel**: Nothing..._

**_Massive Motha Friggin' Disclaimer_**

_If I owned Teen Titans, do ya really think I would be wrighting on don't think so._

_ON TO THE FIC!_

* * *

**-Storm Cells-**

The sky was dark and angry, threatening to tear open at any moment, an unleash a torrent of rain apon Jump City. Small bits of hail dropped from the skies once in a while, but other than that, Mother Nature was silent.

The lull before the storm.

Literally

A clawed finger tugged at the collar that encircled the teenager's neck, pulling at it in irritation. He knew it was never coming off, but it was worth a try. His master said that it was a safety measure, to make sure he followed through with the plans this time, but Gabriel knew better. It was to punish him if he didn't follow through. Master Slade had threatened to kill him if he did not do as he was told. Gabriel believed him.

He sat quietly atop an oceanfacing buisness building, legs over the edge as he stared up at the sky. He had been here only a week ago, but he had been a bit more focused then. He couldn't believe he had not been able to do it. He lost his nerve. He could have gotten his freedome back. But no. He couldn't do it. Why? Because he had lost his nerve. He just did not have it in him to kill.

Gabriel was an odd kid. Black feathered wings, claws and fangs showed that. But even without those, he was odd. Paper white skin, charcoal grey eyes, and black hair. His clothing made him look even creepier, especially the cloth that concealed the lower part of his face. He wore a simple black teeshirt, and black jeans. Black leather boots were laced up to his knees, ontop of his jeans. Defenately a statment. With the addition of the eyebrow stud at the corner of his left eyebrow, he easily pulled off the creepage look. It fit. He considered himself an angel of death. Everywhere he went, death and destruction seemed to follow. Cursed with the powers of shadows.

Gabriel stood, stretching. He spread out his wings to fly, but thought better of it. He dove off the building, but did not fall. His molecules spaced apart, forming a barely visible fog of darkness, floating on the breeze toward the T shaped tower. This was how he had made it into the tower before. Only now, he would have to follow through with his plans. This was his very last chance.

The shadow crept up the side of the tower, sliding into the building through a partially open window, pooling on the floor and condensing to the form of a small black mouse, with one bright green eye, and one milky white one. Yes, it was true that Gabriel was blind in one eye, hence the lack of pigment. His hair usually covered it, so it wasn't a real problem to him.

He had to do it now.

Hunt and kill.

Search and destroy.

Stalk and sin.

_

* * *

_

_Capy:Ookaaaayyyy... Short, yes, I know. But I wanted to give you a little taste of tist, to see how many reviews I get. If I don't get any reviews before halloween, I'm deleting this and not continuing..._


	2. Of Mice and Tamaranians

_Author's Note:_

_**CAPY:** Holy shnikies! I got reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_

_**Gabriel**: Hey, you made methe bad guy! NOT COOL!_

_**CAPY:** Are you, Gabriel? Are you? Mabey I am the bad guy! Or bad girl... If I was a guy, it'd be weird..._

_**Gabriel:** Do you even listen to what yo are saying anymore?_

_**CAPY:** I try not to..._

_So. I got reviews, and I have no idea how to handle my immense joy... _

_Perhaps I shalt build a piniata..._

_**DISCLAIMER OF ALL DISCLAIMERS:**_

_Gawd, people, do I really have to post this!  
YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW!  
If I owned Teen Titans, I would NOT be wearing my older sister's pants to school..._

_FIC TIME! _

* * *

-Of Mice and Tamaranians-

Copper red hair hung over the edge of the couch, along with a tan, violet gloved arm. Starfire was unsure of weather she was asleep, or so bored that all of her thoughts had ceased, and her visoin was disconnected. It was hard to focus on anything, when there was nothing at all to hold her attention.

She hated days like this.

Raven was meditating, Robin was training, and Cyborg and Beastboy were at the East base.

Starfire may as well have been all alone. That was how she felt.

She sighed heavily as she sat up, yawning from boredome rather than exaustion, though the two seemed to go hand in hand.

Starfire stood, stretching, having made the decision to wander about for a while, rather than dying of absoloute dullness on the couch. She walked about the tower, walking off energy, and stopped when she reached her bedroom door.

Mabey sleeping would shave a few lifeless hours off of her day?

As Starfire pushed open her door, the first thing she noticed was the odd feeling, as if someone were there with her, though she saw no one. She want to the back wall, sighing at the coldness of the room. She had left the window open again.

A loud squeal made Starfire gasp, and leap back a step, looking down at what she may have stepped on. At first, it looked like a black furball. But then the furball moved, tail swinging away from it's body, legs pushing it up off the ground a centimeter or two, as it looked up at Starfire with one green eye, and one milky white one. It's whiskers twitched comically, and it's ears perked up a bit as it gazed at the Tamaranian.

"Oh! I am sorry, little rodent. I did not see you all the way down there..." Starfire apologized to the mouse, as she nealt by it, stroking the top of it's head with one finger.

She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

((Gabe's POV))

Gabriel stared up at the girl.

She was one of them.

One of the targets.

She was so innocent looking. How was he supposed to kill her! For a moment, he considered leaving, becoming shadow and fleeing.

No. He told himself silently. He could not do that. Not only would he loose his last chance at freedome, the collar would probably explode or something.

He sighed inwardly as Starfire picked him up, smiling sweetly at his cuteness.

He wagged his little mousey tail as she petted him with one delicate finger.

This might not be as easy as he thpught it would be.

* * *

_Author's Note;_

_Okay. so there's not much action yet._

_Just wait 'till the nxt chapter._

_And to all you reviewers out there..._

_I love you so effin much!_

_Oh, and forgive the slight choppyness. I had this all written out, and it got deleted._

_I had to retype it in like fifteen minutes to make my quota. It was not so icky before hand, and it was more like 600 words._

_Oh well._

_Life's a bee-otch._


End file.
